Railroad Rolling Stock
Railroad rolling stock (trains) '''has been visible to players since Ultimate Driving III was released to the public. Even though they are not functional in the current series, trains can be found in some UDU maps. Visible rolling stock in-game (current series only) are intended as props only and are non-operational. ''Note: Operational rolling stock will NOT be added so don't ask- you will not be able to drive any locomotives in the current series.'' Legacy Series Ultimate Driving III has the only functional train in all of the UDU. This train is a simple passenger car that can be spawned at Newark Station and driven along a short stretch of track, passing a level crossing at SR 896. You can spawn the train without affecting your funds and it has been known to be spammed in the past. Therefore, this vehicle was also the first free vehicle in-game. Current Series UD: Monroe UD: Monroe contains railroad rolling stock, most likely to add realism to the game, and because of Index15's interest in trains. EMD NW-2 The EMD NW-2 is a locomotive that was built by Electro-Motive Diesel from 1939 until 1949. The locomotive is a switching locomotive, which takes the role of shunting cars and coupling them up to cars for later use. The NW-2 can be found under NC 207 where it crosses the rail yard in UD: Monroe, It is also the only UD game to feature a train, however it is non-operational. A notice can be found to deter people from requesting that they can spawn and drive trains. The locomotive has the numbers 2366 on the cab sides and on the light at the front of the locomotive, The same number can be seen on one of the two lights at the back of the cab. The locomotive has the logo of "Carolina Terminal", a fictional railroad that presumably would've operated as a Class I or class II railroad in the Carolina's. At night, the rear light of the locomotive will illuminate. It is located in NC 207. Seaboard System Railroad caboose As well as the NW-2, the game also contains a caboose marked for the defunct Seaboard System RR. You can find this on US 74A just north of NC 75 East in Monroe. The caboose is not connected to any other freight or passenger cars. (Wikipedia Source below) The '''Seaboard System Railroad, Inc. (reporting mark SBD) was a short-lived former US Class I railroad that was created on December 29, 1982 after the consolidation of the Seaboard Coast Line and its sister railroads (notably the Louisville & Nashville and Clinchfield) into a single entity. It was one of two operating companies of CSX Corporation, the other being Chessie System. Since the late 1960s, the Seaboard Coast Line (formed from a merger of the Seaboard Airline (CSX S-Line) & the Atlantic Coast Line (CSX A-Line)) and its sister railroads had been known as the "Family Lines System," sharing common ownership while operating under different names when conducting business. On July 1, 1986, Seaboard and Chessie merged into Chesapeake & Ohio Railway on August 31, 1987 which ended the CSX Corporation's shared ownership of the Seaboard System and Chessie System railroads. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seaboard_System_Railroad Other Known Rolling Stock The original UD: Council Bluffs was known to have a switcher engine on the rail line. A rail maintenance speeder could also be found on the line. In UD:Pleasant Valley, a former UDU game ( And Open as a rehosting by Index15) , grain cars would occasionally appear at the grain elevators in Coalsville, arriving with grain for the grain elevators in town. This added realism to the game, as if a train came while the player was offline, to drop off and pick up grain cars. The game also includes some cabooses like UD:Monroe's and 1 time a YouTuber by the name TheBearDen found just a random train in the middle of nowhere. Located just south of the Kensington terminal on the glitched mini map. It is also the same exact train found it Monroe. Except it had working smoke, no text to stop asking, and working lights. But sadly it was unfunctional, and it was also later removed. Trivia. * In reality, the rail line and the yard itself is located on the CSX Monroe Subdivision for UD: Monroe.Category:Easter Eggs